De servante à reine
by Svjetlana
Summary: L'amour n'a pas de frontières, hormis celles que l'être humain s'impose pour ne pas voir la chance que ce merveilleux cadeau lui donne. L'amour, c'est un privilège, qui ne se limite pas à un rang social, à un âge ou à une idée préconçue. Et l'amour que je voyais tant dans mes livres, c'est celui que je lis à présent dans ses yeux. Même si tout n'était pas gagné au commencement...


**Salut à tous !**

**Après une très longue absence et mon silence radio, je reviens enfin pour vous poster mes nouveaux écrits et continuer les précédents toujours en cours.**

**Si vous me suivez sur Facebook ou si vous avez simplement lu mon profit, vous savez que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, que ce soit pour l'univers de LoR ou pour bien d'autres.**

**Cet OS est le premier écrit que je poste depuis que je suis en vacances et cela me fait un bien fou, vous n'imaginez pas. Cela me fait plaisir de retrouver mes anciens lecteurs et de rencontrer les nouveaux.**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente nommée « Le cœur entre deux camps », je tiens à vous dire que j'ai commencé à rédiger mes premiers chapitres, donc peut-être que vous aurez une surprise d'ici quelques semaines.**

**Pour tous les autres qui se demandent comment me suivre, sachez que j'ai une page facebook rien que pour vous, qui présente mes actualités d'auteur. Et vous pouvez aussi m'écrire par mail. Tous les renseignements se trouvent comme toujours sur mon profit.**

**Bref, assez discuté. Cet OS est dédié tout spécialement à _Gaga-Ella_ qui souhaitait avoir un OS avec un Thranduil/OC. Et comme c'est une fille formidable qui a accepté de me corriger sur ma fic LoR et qui a resigné pour la suite, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai joyeusement pris ma plume pour écrire 13 pages word. Alors j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Aller, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**

**PS**** : je tiens à dire que cet OS n'a rien à voir avec mes autres fics, c'est juste un écrit à part.**

* * *

**DE SERVANTE A REINE**

_**« Je voudrais pouvoir t'oublier, mais seule la mort offre l'oubli. La vie n'a pas cette indulgence. »**_

* * *

Suivant mon amie dans les couloirs du palais, je me frayai un chemin parmi la population qui s'y massait. Être servante n'avait jamais été aussi épuisant qu'aujourd'hui, alors même qu'Elrond recevait les peuples elfiques de Mirkwood et de Lothlorien. Il fallait courir, répondre aux besoins de tous et ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif central de la journée : montrer à nos invités que nous étions de parfaits hôtes.

_- Vite !_ souffla Elenna tandis que l'on entrait dans la chambre d'un des souverains qui viendrait habiter notre royaume pendant une petite mais lourde semaine. _Dépose ces fleurs là-bas, je m'occupe de vérifier que tout est en ordre._

Hochant la tête dans le but de ne pas faire trop de bruit, je me dépêchai de faire mon travail puis de vérifier que le lit avait été fait et que les armoires étaient pleines. Cela pouvait servir même si, en général, les invités emmenaient leurs propres vêtements.

_- Tout est prêt ?_ demandai-je à ma collègue et amie quand j'eus fini mon tour d'inspection.

_- C'est parfait !_ répondit Elenna, et on sortit rapidement de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière nous. _Il faut que je descende aux cuisines !_

_- Et moi je suis chargée de les accueillir_, fis-je en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux escaliers. _Il faut que j'aille me changer. A tout à l'heure !_

Elle hocha la tête et on se sépara tandis que je gagnai ma chambre à l'étage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, à Fondcombe comme en Lothlorien, les membres de la famille royale n'avaient pas d'autres avantages sur nous que leur statut. Autrement dit, nous avions le droit aux mêmes privilèges. De grandes chambres, des placards immenses, et surtout des salles de bain gigantesques.

Mais j'avais mieux à faire que de me prélasser dans mon bain, aussi me dépêchai-je de me laver entièrement avant d'enfiler l'une des robes apportées par les femmes se chargeant de la blanchisserie.

Attachant rapidement mes cheveux en arrière, je vérifiai mon reflet dans le miroir au moment où un cor retentit au loin, indiquant qu'une des diligences arrivait à destination. Si ce n'était les deux à la fois.

_- Lalaith !_ appela le seigneur Elrond quand j'arrivai à ses côtés. _Je vous ai chargée de la famille royale de Mirkwood. Je sais que vous êtes la plus apte à cela…_

Je répondis par un sourire en hochant la tête. Il était vrai que la dynastie royale de la Forêt Noire était quelque peu… exigeante. Les servir nécessitait alors un sang-froid des plus sérieux ainsi qu'une grande capacité à être agréable à tout instant. L'année précédente, la servante qui en avait eu la charge avait manqué de se jeter de la plus haute tour du palais. J'ignorai encore qui était le pire : Oropher, son épouse Maïa ou leur fils unique, Thranduil.

Me plaçant à droite de Celebrian, j'échangeais rapidement quelques mots avec mon amie. Je savais que pour les elfes de Fondcombe, j'apparaissais plutôt comme la meilleure amie de la reine plutôt que comme une servante, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'appréciais ce statut spécial qui était le mien.

La musique du cor retentit à nouveau et rapidement, j'eus la réponse à ma question précédente, à savoir qui arriverait le premier. Et il s'avéra que c'est la Lothlorien qui avait remporté la course, puisque ce furent Celeborn et Galadriel qui passèrent les portes du palais en premier, suivis de mon frère toujours aussi magnifique dans son rôle de capitaine : Haldir.

_- Mon cher Elrond !_ s'exclama Celeborn en descendant de cheval pour venir serrer son gendre dans ses bras. _Quel bonheur de vous revoir !_

_- Bonheur partagé_, répondit Elrond en répondant à son étreinte avant de serrer Galadriel contre lui.

Je savais que sur ce point-là, il était sincère. Immobile à ses côtés, j'adressai un rapide sourire de bienvenue à Haldir avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

Notre séparation des siècles auparavant avait été un des souvenirs les plus difficiles de ma vie, mais nous savions alors que je prenais la bonne décision. Très bonne amie de Celebrian, j'étais partie à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait épousé Elrond.

_- Lalaith_, me salua Galadriel quand elle me reconnut. _Vous prenez en beauté à chaque fois que je vous revoie !_

_- Jamais autant que vous_, avouai-je franchement. _Vous illuminez la cité par votre présence, ma Dame._

_- Je t'en prie_, souffla-t-elle. _Je n'ai plus personne à charmer, moi…_

Sa réponse me fit sourire, mais je ne relevai pas. Cela faisait des siècles que Galadriel et Celebrian s'inquiétaient de me voir toujours célibataire. Pourtant, c'était pour moi la meilleure des solutions. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'homme idéal, et je ne courais pas après. J'aimais ma liberté.

_- Lalaith n'est pas chargée de vous accueillir_, avoua Elrond quand Celeborn se tourna vers moi, attendant que je les accompagne à leurs appartements comme à chaque fois. _Après la catastrophe de l'année dernière, j'ai pensé qu'elle était la plus apte à accueillir Oropher et les siens._

_- Ah, oui…_ fit Celeborn en se souvenant de la crise de ma consœur précédente. _Mais ne vous laissez pas faire, surtout._

_- Je n'y compte pas_, avouai-je avec un sourire. _Je survivrai._

Les deux souverains de Lothlorien m'offrirent un sourire sincère avant de suivre leur servante attitrée. Elrond tapota doucement mon bras, signe qu'il compatissait à mon sort futur. Je manquai d'éclater de rire devant son air sincèrement coupable.

_- Je vous promets, mon Seigneur, que je tiendrai bon !_ promis-je, souriant comme à chaque fois que je devais appeler « mon Seigneur » un ami de longue date. _S'il le faut, j'enfermerai le Seigneur Thranduil dans sa chambre et personne ne sera dérangé !_

_- J'aimerais tant que ce soit possible,_ m'avoua-t-il à voix basse. _Mais je doute que cela convienne à ses parents._

J'allais répondre quand la délégation concernée fit son apparition dans la cour du palais. Je fis aussitôt disparaître mon sourire moqueur derrière un air de respect. Il ne fallait pas offenser la famille royale dès son arrivée.

_- Ah !_ s'exclama Oropher en arrivant le premier. _Elrond ! Le voyage fut long !_

_- Bienvenue à Fondcombe, mon ami,_ répondit le concerné en enchaînant d'une voix faussement enjouée. _J'espère au moins que vous avez fait bon voyage, malgré sa durée !_

_- Je préfère attendre le jour où vous aurez rallié Fondcombe jusqu'à Mirkwood pour en rediscuter_, le coupa Oropher sous le regard menaçant de son épouse.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas elle la plus turbulente. Elle ne semblait pas cautionner les paroles de son époux. Mais à Mirkwood, la reine n'avait pas plus son mot à dire que ses servantes.

Inclinant la tête en même temps que tout le monde quand les trois membres de la famille royale mirent pied à terre, je les examinai du coin de l'œil.

Oropher était l'archétype du roi sylvestre. Grand, mince mais musclé par des siècles d'entraînement aux combats, de longs cheveux blonds raides et des yeux gris fer. Sa femme, elle, était plus petite mais tout aussi majestueuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais une chose était sûre : elle faisait sans aucun doute la fierté de sa famille.

Malgré cela, ce fut leur fils, surtout, qui retint mon attention, et ce plus que n'importe quelle autre personne au monde. Je fus incapable de me détourner de lui. Et pourtant, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce père que je venais de décrire auparavant. Même carrure, quoiqu'un peu plus fine, même assurance, et même arrogance sur les traits. Et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à empêcher mes yeux de le dévisager. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_- Où se trouve donc la servante qui nous a accueillis la dernière fois ?_ demanda la reine de Mirkwood d'une voix douce. _Cette enfant était merveilleuse !_

Elrond m'adressa un regard qui en disait long et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je remerciai en silence Celebrian pour m'avoir appris à garder mon assurance en toutes circonstances, et je ne me déstabilisai qu'à peine.

_- Elle a eu besoin de prendre de longs congés_, expliquai-je en ne pouvant décemment pas leur dire que, par leur faute, elle avait donné sa démission au palais. _De très longs congés…_

_- Oh, voilà qui est dommage_, souffla la reine, visiblement sincèrement désolée.

_- Ce sera Lalaith qui s'occupera de vous_, expliqua Elrond.

A nouveau, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, m'examinant avec intérêt. Il fallait dire que je n'avais rien de l'elfe issue de Fondcombe. Là où tous les elfes étaient bruns, j'étais aussi blonde que les blés. Les elfes de Fondcombe possédaient également de grands yeux gris ou marron. Les miens étaient bleus.

Je subis leur examen visuel sans ciller, me contentant de ne pas les défier du regard. C'était déconseillé. Très déconseillé. Objectivement parlant, j'évitai également de regarder Thranduil. J'ignorais les raisons qui me poussaient à le faire, mais ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas risquer d'être déstabilisée par son regard.

_- Elle ne vient pas de Fondcombe_, décréta Oropher de manière déplacée, mais un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que j'échangeai un regard avec Elrond. _Et vos relations ne sont pas seulement professionnelles…_

_- Il se trouve que Lalaith est ma meilleure amie_, intervint Celebrian, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de notre échange, sachant que devant les elfes de Mirkwood elle se devait de garder sa place. _Elle a accepté de me suivre à Fondcombe après mon mariage, quittant ainsi son frère._

_- Son frère ?_ releva Oropher, soudain intéressé.

_- Le Capitaine de la Garde de mes parents_, expliqua Celebrian en me souriant. _Haldir !_

Pour le coup, tous les elfes échangèrent des regards surpris et je remerciai silencieusement mon frère d'être aussi célèbre. Voilà pourquoi Elrond m'avait donné la charge d'Oropher et des siens. Chacun savait que ce n'était pas conseillé de se mettre le Capitaine de la Garde de Lothlorien sur le dos.

_- Lalaith, je te laisse les accompagner à leurs appartements_, me souffla Elrond, et je m'inclinai rapidement avant de faire signe à la famille royale de Mirkwood pour qu'elle me suive.

_***0*0***_

Le bruit de nos pas retentit dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse, et je me contentai de leur présenter des salles qu'ils connaissaient déjà, leur indiquant où se trouvaient les autres invités. Puis je parvins devant la suite royale qui leur était destinée, et j'ouvris la porte au couple.

Oropher me doubla rapidement, hésitant visiblement sur la façon dont il devait se comporter avec moi. Sans nul doute, n'importe quelle autre servante aurait déjà fait les frais de sa sympathie depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

_- Des autres servantes sont à votre disposition_, dis-je à Oropher et son épouse. _Il vous suffit de les appeler pour qu'elles viennent. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, il suffit de me demander. Elles sont aptes à m'appeler._

_- Bien_, fit Oropher en pivotant vers moi. _Notre fils est-il hébergé avec nous ?_

Habituellement, les enfants étaient logés avec leurs parents, mais Thranduil était à présent bien trop âgé pour que ce soit le cas. Je secouai négativement la tête et m'inclinai rapidement.

_- Votre fils se trouvera dans les appartements juste à côté des vôtres_, expliquai-je.

_- Très bien_, accepta Oropher. _Alors dans ce cas… merci._

Je souris distraitement et fis signe à Thranduil de me suivre. Refermant la porte de la suite de ses parents, je lui ouvris la sienne avant de m'effacer pour le laisser passer. Et malgré moi, je me plaquais le plus possible contre le mur dans le but de ne surtout pas l'effleurer.

Lorsque j'entrai à mon tour, je le laissai examiner les lieux en me composant un visage professionnel. Quand il eut fini et qu'il pivota vers moi, je lui demandai s'il souhaitait quelque chose.

_- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Depuis le mariage de Celebrian et Elrond_, répondis-je, surprise de sa question.

_- Vous n'êtes pas de sang royal,_ affirma-t-il. _Mais vous appartenez à une classe élevée, cela se voit. Vous n'êtes pas à votre place en tant que servante._

_- Si vous le dites_, le coupai-je, bien que ce ne soit pas très respectable. _Je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur moi. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de rien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Des servantes viendront vous chercher pour le banquet._

Je m'inclinai rapidement et quittai la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas ses questions, et encore moins son regard si hypnotique. Depuis quand quelqu'un me faisait-il cet effet-ci ?

M'adossant au mur, je fermai les yeux et tentai de reprendre une respiration calme. Laissant les images de la Lothlorien imbiber mon esprit pour retrouver ma sérénité, je sentis mon pouls ralentir.

_- J'ai oublié de vous demander comment vous vous appeliez,_ retentit alors la voix calme de Thranduil à mes côtés, et je fis un bond immense. _Vous allez bien ?_

_- Je vais très bien,_ répondis-je en posant une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de le calmer. _Je m'appelle Lalaith._

_- Vous êtes pâle, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?_ répéta-t-il.

_- Je vais très bien_, coupai-je furieusement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La honte de m'être fait prendre dans cette situation par son auteur, peut-être ? _Et vous, vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous en préoccuper !_

Thranduil se redressa, choqué par le ton que je venais d'employer, et je le vis se composer une mine fermée, voire arrogante. Qu'est-ce que je haïssais les gens qui faisaient cela ! Mais au vu de mon ton, je ne pouvais guère lui en vouloir.

_- Très bien_, cracha-t-il. _Alors allez vaquer à vos occupations… servante !_

Il me claqua la porte au nez et je restai stupéfaite face à cette dernière. Il venait de me rabaisser froidement, et de me renvoyer à ma place avec une espèce de sourire dédaigneux. Non mais… comment osait-il ?

_***0*0***_

Depuis l'arrivée des familles royales à Fondcombe, de nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés, et la situation entre Thranduil et moi ne s'était guère arrangée. Elle avait même, objectivement parlant, dégénéré.

Du coup, dans le palais, la rumeur circulait à présent que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient, sous les regards outrés d'Oropher et Elrond.

_- Je veux un verre de vin !_ m'ordonna Thranduil quand je passai devant sa table. _Maintenant !_

_- N'avez-vous donc jamais appris la moindre notion de politesse ?_ sifflai-je en grinçant des dents tandis que je déposai brutalement son verre de vin sur sa table. _Vous devriez essayer de respecter un peu plus les personnes qui vous servent !_

_- C'est une menace ?_ me demanda Thranduil dans un sourire moqueur.

_- Un avertissement_, le prévins-je en me redressant.

Mais à cet instant précis il attrapa mon poignet, et je me retrouvai face à lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je me serais sagement excusée et inclinée. Mais j'étais furieuse et hors de moi qu'il me parle comme à un chien. Et au lieu de capituler, je le défiais du regard.

Je vis son sourire arrogant s'éteindre quelques secondes devant mon audace avant de se reprendre. Mais il semblait moins perfide, plus admiratif et respectueux.

_- Vous savez très bien à qui vous vous adressez_, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. _Ne l'oubliez pas !_

Sifflant entre mes dents, je dégageai mon bras de sa poigne et reculai. Le fusillant du regard, je pivotai sur mes talons et repartis dans le corridor. Ce fut alors que j'entendis quelque chose chuter, puis un bruit d'eau et le cri de Thranduil.

Pivotant violemment sur mes talons, la dague à la main, prête à le défendre si quelqu'un essayait d'attenter à sa vie, je constatai avec stupeur que Thranduil était trempé de la tête aux pieds et qu'il me fixait, totalement surpris. Clignant des yeux, je les relevai au-dessus de nous et vis les deux têtes moqueuses d'Elladan et Elrohir qui, du haut de leurs deux ans, étaient déjà bien turbulents.

_- Oups !_ s'exclama le premier. _On ne vous avait pas vu, Seigneur Thranduil !_

_- Vraiment désolés,_ répliqua le second. _Nous ne faisions pas attention !_

Je vis Thranduil relever à son tour les yeux, hors de lui, le visage blafard de fureur et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_- Vous !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Je vous promets que vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de faire !_

_- Mais, mon Seigneur…_ s'écria Elrohir, faussement désespéré.

_- … ce n'était pas notre objectif…_ reprit Elladan, et je devinai qu'il y allait avoir une chute.

_- … Non, car à vrai dire…_

_- … ce seau n'était pas censé vous toucher ainsi…_

_- … en vérité..._

_- … il était censé vous tomber directement sur la tête_, compléta l'un des deux jumeaux.

Aussitôt, je vis le visage de Thranduil perdre ses dernières couleurs tandis qu'il pivotait vers moi, choqué. Et là, ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire !

_***0*0***_

Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de m'être moquée du prince héritier de Mirkwood. Et c'était sans nul doute ce que devait penser Elenna à mes côtés. Sauf qu'aucune de nous deux ne parvenait à s'arrêter de rire.

_- Vous devriez les envoyer aux cachots !_ s'exclama Oropher, outré de la tournure de la situation.

Car le problème pour lui, c'était que notre rire était communicatif, forçant Elrond et Celebrian à se retenir eux-mêmes pour ne pas nous rejoindre dans notre hilarité, tandis que Thranduil, à présent sec et furieux, fixait la scène.

_- Nous nous excusons, mon Seigneur_, hoquetai-je difficilement en direction d'Elrond. _Ce n'est absolument pas voulu. Mais, vous comprenez, avec le stress et le travail… et puis la scène était vraiment… mémorable !_

A mes côtés, Elenna pouffa à nouveau de rire au souvenir du prince ruisselant et hors de lui. Thranduil avait dû partir lui-même se changer car nous avions été incapables de lui fournir la moindre serviette.

_- J'exige que ces deux servantes soient punies ! _cracha Oropher.

_- Le seigneur Elrond n'a aucun ordre à recevoir de votre part_, rappela Celebrian qui se tenait immobile aux côtés de Galadriel.

Oropher lui jeta un regard furieux mais n'osa répondre. Je peinai à croire ses servantes qui m'avaient juré qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil. Je cherchai encore ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là…

_- Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus_, fis-je en me redressant malgré mon rire qui menaçait de reprendre. _Je ne faillirai plus à mon devoir !_

_- Rejoignez vos tâches, mes enfants_, fit Galadriel dans un sourire. _Il nous arrive à tous de faire des erreurs._

_- Sans aucun doute_, me souffla Elenna quand on se fut inclinées et que l'on eut quitté la salle.

Chacune d'entre nous repartit dans un rire majestueux qu'on s'efforça de cacher, mais peine perdue...

_***0*0***_

Le soir même, j'achevais de faire mon tour de garde en vérifiant que tout était en ordre dans les pièces et les couloirs. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seuls les couples se baladaient encore dans les jardins du palais, accompagnés par la douce musique elfique qui ne cessait jamais de résonner.

La température était douce et le vent qui soufflait caressait ma peau avec légèreté. J'appréciais ces soirées-là où je me retrouvais seule avec moi-même, à écouter le chant des oiseaux et les mélodies qui se jouaient. Et j'aimais voir les animaux nocturnes sortir de leur cachette pour débuter leur journée.

- _C'est marrant, mais on dirait que vous ne vous arrêtez jamais_, clama doucement une voix derrière moi qui me fit néanmoins sursauter violemment.

Et avec horreur, je vis le vase que j'avais heurté par surprise tanguer sur son étagère et basculer en avant. Elrond y tenait beaucoup, et un tel bruit ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Mais un bras encercla ma taille, me faisant bouger rapidement et je vis avec soulagement Thranduil attraper l'objet dans sa main droite.

- _Merci_, soufflais-je en le voyant le reposer à sa place sans me relâcher pour autant. _Je m'en serais voulu..._

Je peinais à retrouver une respiration normale au vu des événements et de la situation présente. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire un bond en arrière comme une demoiselle effarouchée. Mais en même temps, j'en avais très envie. Et pas seulement parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un ne nous voit. Car son parfum était juste envoûtant à souhait...

- _J'ai cru comprendre qu'en effet Elrond tenait à ses objets_, reprit Thranduil en se redressant.

Je constatais alors qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Je lui arrivais légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule. Mais ce n'était pas sa hauteur qui lui donnait sa prestance naturelle. Non, c'était plutôt son assurance et son maintien.

Je me surpris à me demander si une femme possédait déjà son cœur alors que j'aurais probablement dû ne pas penser à cela. Et je me sentis d'autant plus mal quand je pensais que si cela avait été le cas, elle serait ici. Car ce fut le soulagement et l'espoir qui se frayèrent un chemin dans mon cœur. Une grave erreur !

- _Je vous cherchais en fait_, reprit Thranduil et aussitôt, je me braquais.

- _Je ne cherchais pas à me moquer de vous_, me défendis-je alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de fuir. _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire mais je vous promets que ce n'était pas intentionnel et si je peux …_

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à vous_, coupa-t-il avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la fureur qu'il avait manifesté cet après-midi. _Je ne vous dirais pas que cela m'a ravie, mais je peux comprendre._

Surprise de son ton agréable, je plissais les yeux malgré moi. Que voulait-il ? A part m'enfumer le nez et provoquer des chez moi des réactions peu appropriées comme des frissonnements ou une forte envie de l'embrasser.

- _En vérité, je voulais juste comprendre le respect que vous voue Celebrian_, m'apprit-il tandis que je ne bougeais plus dans ses bras, espérant calmer les battements de mon cœur qui n'avaient à présent plus rien à voir avec la frayeur. _Et vous voir aussi._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demandais-je lentement comme si cela pouvait changer la réponse.

Mais Thranduil ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, il commença à baisser la tête, rapprochant nos lèvres bien plus qu'il n'était autorisé.

Je me serais volontiers laissée aller, après tout il le cherchait et je n'avais aucune envie de reculer, mais un bruit au fond du couloir me fit m'écarter brutalement de lui, tandis que lui-même ne faisait rien pour me retenir.

- _Il y a un problème ?_ demanda Elenna en arrivant vers nous.

Mais je vis le grand sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher en voyant Thranduil. Aucun doute qu'elle allait recommencer à se moquer de lui. Et étrangement, je n'avais pas envie de voir disparaître l'air aimable que ce dernier avait sur le visage.

Aussi attrapais-je mon amie par le bras et l'attirais-je avec moi en avant pour lui éviter une gaffe. M'inclinant rapidement devant Thranduil, je resserrais mon étreinte sur le bras de Elenna qui grinça des dents.

- _Bonne soirée mon Seigneur_, clamais-je avant d'entrainer mon amie avec moi.

- _A vous aussi_, entendis-je Thranduil répondre alors que je me trouvais déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

En train de me demander jusqu'où nous serions allé si Elenna n'était pas arrivée à cet instant-là.

- _C'est moi ou tu était presque en train d'embrasser Thranduil ? _Demanda d'ailleurs cette dernière d'un air innocent.

J'étais définitivement perdue...

_***0*0***_

Les jours suivants furent exceptionnels en soi, puisque je m'efforçai d'éviter Thranduil et ses parents alors même que c'était eux que je devais servir. Qu'importe, Elrond me remercierait plus tard de ne pas avoir provoqué plus d'esclandres qu'il n'y en avait déjà eus.

Ce soir était le dernier, et une grande fête était organisée dans le but de célébrer le départ des deux familles royales. C'était une cérémonie qui n'avait rien de nouveau, et où Fondcombe excellait. Tout était somptueux, mais élégant. Même Oropher ne trouva rien à redire sur la présentation.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, je pouvais me reposer et ne plus apparaître comme une simple servante, puisque la soirée était pour tous. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais passé une longue robe pâle, et que je me trouvais à présent aux côtés d'Haldir, Orophin et Rumil. Mes deux autres frères avaient eu vent de ce qui s'était passé entre la diligence de Mirkwood et moi-même, et cela les avait beaucoup fait rire.

_- J'aurais aimé être là !_ s'exclama Rumil sous le rire de nous trois. _Je pense que cela valait le détour !_

_- J'ai failli perdre ma tête, oui !_ m'écriai-je sur le même ton. _Alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Ce n'était tout de même pas moi qui lui avais balancé de l'eau au visage !_

A cet instant, Thranduil fit son apparition dans la salle de réception, et mon sourire se fana. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce que je ressentais depuis plusieurs jours déjà. J'avais tout fait pour contourner ce sentiment, mais à chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir effacé, il me revenait en plein visage dès que Thranduil se tenait dans mon champ de vision. Un cercle sans fin et infernal !

_- Si c'est celui qui t'est destiné, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lutter longtemps_, avait dit Elenna quand elle avait compris la raison de mon silence brutal dès que le prince de Mirkwood entrait quelque part.

_- C'est un prince, Elenna !_ avais-je répondu en m'adossant au mur. _Un rang que je n'aurais jamais. Et il vient de Mirkwood. Je n'aurais déjà eu aucune chance avec quelqu'un comme Elrond. Mais Thranduil… c'est de l'utopie !_

_- Personne ne pourra se mettre entre vous si c'est le cas_, avait-elle renchéri avant de voir mon regard noir.

_- Je lutterai_, avais-je juré en me relevant. _Jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas devenir une reine comme l'épouse du roi Oropher !_

C'était bien ce que je m'étais juré, jusqu'à ce que mes sentiments à son égard ne deviennent trop importants en sa présence… C'en était au point où j'avais été obligée de demander à une autre servante de le servir à ma place. Et tant pis s'il avait cru que je n'avais pas assez de force pour l'affronter. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir !

_- C'est moi ou il va falloir danser ?_ demanda Haldir, qui haïssait par-dessus tout l'idée de tourner en rond sur une piste de danse.

_- Non mon frère, tu ne rêves pas_, lui répondit Orophin. _Il va bien falloir danser…_

Aucun de nous ne fut vraiment emballé, et mes frères adressèrent des regards mauvais à tous les hommes qui s'approchaient de moi dans le but de m'inviter. Les remerciant en silence, je pinçai les lèvres en voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être envahis eux-mêmes par un groupe de jolies femmes qui gloussaient un peu plus loin. Absolument pas dignes de la réputation des elfes !

_- Oh non,_ se lamenta Rumil en s'en rendant compte. _Pitié !_

_- Il n'y a pas de pitié dans ce monde, mon frère_, répondit Haldir en les regardant d'un air mauvais lui aussi.

_- Ne faites pas ces têtes_, leur soufflai-je. _Tout le monde nous regarde !_

Mes trois frères relevèrent les yeux et constatèrent rapidement que je disais vrai. Devant leurs têtes désespérées, je ris quelques instants avant que nous ne soyons envahis. Reculant précipitamment loin de ces filles qui me révulsaient, je me retrouvai bientôt seule à l'écart.

Comme j'avais poussé Elenna dans les bras d'Orophin, qui l'aimait depuis un sacré bout de temps, je me retrouvai à présent définitivement seule. Difficile de faire pire…

_- Vous ne dansez pas ?_ me demanda une voix dans mon dos, et je me raidis. _Je ne vous ferai rien, je vous le promets._

_- Ce n'est pas vous que je crains_, soufflai-je en veillant à rester dans la lumière. _Et non, je ne danse pas._

_- Vous avez repoussé tous vos cavaliers, ce n'est pas très convenable,_ me lança-t-il d'une voix que je perçus un peu moqueuse.

Je ne répondis rien, ne souhaitant pas me lancer dans une conversation qui ne mènerait à rien, hormis peut-être à ma propre déchéance.

_- Voulez-vous danser ?_ me demanda-t-il, et je pivotai vers lui, surprise. _Ne me regardez pas comme cela, vous avez l'air désespérée !_

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique, mais il se contenta de me répondre par un sourire mutin. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et je devais avouer que l'envie de refuser ne m'avait pas encore effleurée. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je pris sa main et que je le laissai me conduire auprès des autres. Sans percevoir le regard d'Oropher sur nous…

_- Vous dansez très bien !_ s'écria Thranduil au bout de quelques instants. _Moi qui pensais que vous n'auriez aucun talent pour la danse !_

_- Navrée de vous décevoir_, répondis-je dans un sourire qu'il ne vit pas. _J'ai quelques dons cachés._

_- Et quels sont les autres ?_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et me retrouvai immédiatement projetée dans un autre monde. Pendant quelques instants, j'oubliais où nous étions, qui nous étions, et surtout qui nous regardait. Rien d'autre ne comptait, sinon Thranduil.

Je ne vis pas son visage se rapprocher du mien, pas plus que je n'eus l'impression d'avancer moi-même. Mais une toux derrière moi me ramena violemment dans la réalité et je repris immédiatement le contrôle sur moi-même. Baissant les yeux, je terminai la danse avant de reculer et de me fondre rapidement dans la foule.

_- C'est moi ou tu serais en train d'embrasser le prince de Mirkwood si je n'étais pas intervenu ?_ me demanda Haldir, qui m'avait suivie. _Lalaith !_

_- Je sais,_ sifflai-je, légèrement dévastée par ce qui aurait pu se produire si mon frère n'avait pas réagi. _Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, et je sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira pas !_

Haldir attrapa mon bras juste à temps pour voir la confusion sur mes traits et la peur dans mes yeux. Il analysa rapidement les sentiments qu'il sentait émaner de moi, et je ne pus lui cacher longtemps ce que je ressentais.

_- Si c'est lui que tu aimes, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous_, dit-il en me regardant. _Mais le problème ne vient pas de moi. Le roi Oropher vous avait repérés, et je l'ai vu plisser les yeux quand vous vous êtes retrouvés bien plus près que la bienséance ne voudrait. Il n'acceptera jamais une relation entre son fils et toi._

_- Je sais_, répétai-je mécaniquement. _Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. C'est bientôt fini, Haldir. Il s'en va demain, et je ne le reverrai pas avant un bon moment. Et la prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, je dirai à Elrond que je ne veux pas les servir. Il comprendra…_

En voyant la confusion en moi, mon frère soupira et m'attira dans ses bras. Serrée contre lui, je fermai fortement les yeux, effaçant l'image de Thranduil de mon esprit, ainsi que ce qui avait failli se passer entre nous. Et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si je venais d'un autre rang.

_- Je vais me reposer_, fis-je en reculant. _Profite de la fin de soirée sans moi. Je n'aurais pas le courage d'y retourner._

_- Je suis désolé Lalaith_, répondit-il en caressant ma joue. _Tellement désolé._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien_, réfutai-je. _La seule à blâmer, c'est moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus._

Il hocha la tête et je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de partir rapidement pour regagner l'aile du château où je résidai. Ce fut alors que j'entendis des pas derrière moi, et je pivotai sur mes talons pour me retrouver face à Oropher.

_- J'ai vu ce qui a failli se passer, ce soir,_ me lança-t-il en s'arrêtant à bonne distance de moi. _Et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec votre frère._

_- Je suis désolée mon Seigneur_, répondis-je en inclinant la tête. _Mais je peux vous jurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je connais ma place. Vous ne m'y reprendrez plus._

Il m'examina du regard, sceptique, mais visiblement quelque chose dans mes traits dû le convaincre car il hocha la tête.

_- Je ne peux permettre que mon fils unique épouse une femme qui n'appartient pas à son rang_, lança-t-il doucement. _Même si le vôtre est élevé, ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi._

_- Je comprends_, répondis-je même si, intérieurement, quelque chose me hurlait que c'était incompréhensible. _Je comprends et je vous promets que je ne ferai plus cette erreur. Bonne soirée, mon Seigneur !_

Il hocha la tête et je repris mon chemin, me précipitant dans le couloir presque en courant. Je voulais m'éloigner de cette fête, de ces gens emplis de joie, et de Thranduil, surtout.

_***0*0***_

Le lendemain matin, je ne mis pas longtemps à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et aussitôt la peur et la douleur encerclèrent mon cœur. Allongée sur mon lit, je regardai en silence le soleil se lever au-dehors, espérant vainement que les choses s'effaceraient si je les oubliai moi-même.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il me fallut me lever et je me sentis d'autant plus mal lorsque je me souvins que Thranduil partait aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû être ravie au vu de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, mais je ne ressentais que de la douleur.

_- Tu es prête ?_ me demanda Elenna quand je sortis de ma chambre.

_- Allons-y,_ soufflai-je, prête à commencer la journée.

_- Haldir nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir_, expliqua Elenna. _Lalaith, si réellement vous êtes destinés à être ensemble, Oropher ne pourra rien y faire._

_- Oh si, Elenna_, la coupai-je. _Il saura quoi faire. Et je n'infligerai cela à personne._

Je la plantai sur place pour rejoindre Elrond qui faisait ses adieux à ses beaux-parents ainsi qu'à la délégation de Mirkwood. Résolue, je ne relevai pas les yeux sur Thranduil. Autant l'oublier immédiatement. C'était une autre femme qui l'aurait, pas moi.

Sauf que évidemment, mon cerveau pensait autrement. Et lorsque je perçus son regard sur moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur. Et encore une fois, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander combien de personnes s'étaient cachés derrière un rang social pour ne pas s'aimer. Mais je doutais d'avoir un jour la réponse et je tournais difficilement les yeux sur Celebrian et Elrond.

_- Merci beaucoup mon cher Elrond pour ce séjour_, lança Galadriel. _Ce fut très accueillant, et je vous remercie pour le très bon accueil que nous a réservé votre peuple._

_- Et nous vous accueillerons à nouveau de la même manière quand vous le souhaiterez_, fit Elrond en plaçant une main sur son cœur en signe de salut.

Les souverains continuèrent d'échanger des paroles de courtoisie, sincères pour les elfes de Lothlorien, fausses pour ceux de Mirkwood, tandis que je gardai résolument les yeux rivés sur Elladan et Elrohir, qui semblaient préparer à nouveau quelque chose. Du haut de leurs deux ans, je trouvais qu'ils étaient drôlement inventifs. Elrond et Celebrian n'avaient pas fini de s'arracher les cheveux.

Puis le signal de départ fut lancé, et je ne me résolus à poser un regard sur Thranduil que lorsqu'il m'eut tourné définitivement le dos. Bientôt il aurait une épouse, et moi je devrais passer à autre chose…

_***0*0***_

Des hurlements me réveillèrent en plein milieu de la nuit et je bondis immédiatement hors de mon lit, attrapant ma dague à mes côtés avant de me précipiter au balcon. Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Des orcs. Partout !

_- Sonnez l'alarme !_ hurla un garde au loin, et quelques instants plus tard ce fut un bruit strident qui retentit. _Nous sommes attaqués !_

Pivotant sur mes talons, je me dépêchai de mettre mes bottes et de passer une robe de chambre par-dessus ma chemise de nuit. Puis j'attrapai une autre dague, ainsi que mon arc et mes flèches, et je me jetai hors de ma chambre, parcourant en courant le couloir avant de rentrer dans la suite de ma meilleure amie Celebrian et de son époux en même temps que le garde qui leur était attribué.

_- Mon Seigneur, nous sommes attaqués !_ cria le garde par-dessus le vacarme qui retentissait de toutes parts. _Par des orcs !_

Elrond et Celebrian étaient déjà debout, et j'attrapai rapidement Elladan qui sortait de sa chambre. Il fallait les protéger. Au péril de ma vie.

_- Elrohir !_ appela Celebrian, et son autre fils vint se réfugier dans ses bras. _Lalaith ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Des orcs_, répondis-je en la rejoignant et en lui tendant une de mes dagues. _Ils sont nombreux._

Le visage de Celebrian pâlit, comprenant la mesure de ce que je venais de dire. Fondcombe était un endroit magnifique, une des plus belles cités elfiques, mais elle restait un véritable piège quand on était attaqués de l'intérieur.

Elrond jeta un regard déchiré à son épouse mais son statut de roi l'obligeait à se rendre au devant des siens pour combattre à leurs côtés. Hochant la tête dans le but de le rassurer, je le regardais quitter la pièce rapidement en compagnie de l'autre garde, m'interrogeant sur ses chances de survie. Mais j'avais autre chose de plus urgent à faire que de m'inquiéter pour mon roi.

_- Derrière moi_, ordonnai-je à mon amie en lui déposant son autre fils dans les bras tandis qu'Elenna entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

_- Ils arrivent !_ lança mon amie en se plaçant à mes côtés.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, des orcs entraient dans la pièce. Et ce fut la débandade. Je tranchai tout ce qui passait à ma hauteur, mais force était de constater qu'ils nous dépassaient en nombre.

_- Le passage qui mène dehors !_ hurla Elenna par-dessus les hurlements. _Prenez-le ! Vite !_

J'obéis immédiatement, ne trouvant pas d'autres issues possibles à notre situation. Attrapant son bras au passage, on se précipita sur la porte où Celebrian venait de disparaître en compagnie de ses fils. C'était les ordres. Qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie passait après. Elle devait d'abord sauver la vie de ses enfants.

_- Je ne vais pas tenir !_ criai-je à Elenna en maintenant la porte fermée contre les orcs qui tentaient de l'ouvrir de l'autre côté.

_- Allez-vous-en !_ ordonna mon amie à Celebrian, qui me jeta un regard déchiré.

_- Maintenant !_ hurlai-je.

A bout de forces, je m'efforçai de tenir encore quelques instants tout en examinant les lieux dans le but de trouver une issue qui n'existait pas. Face à tous ces orcs, nous n'aurions aucune chance.

_- Il va falloir sauter par la fenêtre_, hurla Elenna. _C'est notre seule chance._

_- On va se briser tous les os du corps ! _m'exclamai-je en lui rappelant que nous étions au troisième étage.

_- On n'a pas le choix !_ riposta mon amie, et je finis par hocher la tête, désespérée.

Quitte à mourir…

- _Maintenant !_ hurla Elenna quand nos forces cédèrent.

Me précipitant vers la fenêtre dans le mur, je me jetai en bas sans prendre de précautions. Je n'avais pas le temps.

Et un craquement sourd suivit d'une flamboyante douleur à l'atterrissage me confirma que je m'étais mal réceptionnée. Mais j'avais mieux à faire que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- _Allez ! Debout !_ ordonnai-je à Elenna, qui semblait souffrir autant que moi. _On doit retrouver Celebrian !_

Elle m'obéit difficilement, et on se précipita dans les couloirs. Tout en cherchant mon amie du regard, je tentai d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de mon bras et d'ignorer la douleur qui m'élançait à la cheville.

_- Là-bas !_ cria Elenna en indiquant les rochers face à nous.

En rejoignant Celebrian, je constatai que nous étions coincées. Il allait nous falloir escalader la roche, et hormis Celebrian, personne n'était en état de le faire. Nous étions blessées, et ses enfants étaient bien trop jeunes.

_- Non !_ s'exclama Elrohir. _On peut le faire ! On sait le fait !_

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Celebrian, un instant figée, en entendant ses fils parler.

_- Euh..._ fit Elladan en se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire. _Ben…_

_- Tant pis_, cria Elenna. _S'ils peuvent monter, il faut qu'ils le fassent, Celebrian ! Les orcs arrivent, et c'est votre seule issue._

_- Mais, et vous ?_ demanda-t-elle en indiquant nos blessures.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous_, coupai-je. _Montez ! Maintenant !_

Elle finit par obéir, appréhendant le fait de voir ses enfants grimper sur la roche. Mais il s'avéra qu'ils étaient encore plus doués que leur mère. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'étendre en constatations, car à cet instant un cri guttural me confirma que les orcs nous avaient retrouvés.

On parvint à se battre avec Elenna pendant quelque temps, mais nos blessures et leur surnombre finirent par nous affaiblir, et lorsque mon dos heurta la pierre et que mon épée m'échappa, je compris que c'était fini.

_- Tu aurais dû embrasser Thranduil, au final_, me lança Elenna, qui était dans le même état que moi. _Maintenant, tu vas le regretter…_

_- J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à Thranduil_, répondis-je en hurlant également et en levant les yeux au ciel où Celebrian et ses fils avaient disparu.

Mais alors que l'épée de l'orc devant moi allait se figer dans mon abdomen dans le but de m'empaler proprement, une épée elfique s'intercala avec force, précipitant l'orc au sol. Incrédule, je vis un homme se placer devant moi, me protégeant de son corps.

Thranduil !

_- Comme quoi…_ lança Elenna, que rien n'arrêtait.

Épuisée, je le vis avec surprise se battre en compagnie des siens face aux orcs. Ainsi, c'était des cors elfiques que j'avais entendus se joindre aux nôtres.

_- Où sont Celebrian et ses fils ?_ me demanda Oropher en me retenant alors que j'allais m'effondrer.

A bout de forces, j'indiquais les rochers au-dessus de moi. Le roi des elfes nous lança un regard incrédule et vaguement admiratif.

- _Nous sommes inventives,_ lançai-je en voyant des points noirs danser devant mes yeux. _Par contre, j'avoue que je ne pensais vraiment pas vous revoir avant un bon moment !_

- _Elle délire ?_ demanda quelqu'un sans que je ne parvienne à savoir qui.

_- Oui_, répondit Oropher pile au moment où je m'effondrai sur le sol.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas à croiser les yeux si envoûtants de Thranduil. Peut-être serait-il parti quand je me réveillerais…

_***0*0***_

Autant dire que les Valar n'étaient pas avec moi, puisque non seulement Thranduil était toujours à Fondcombe quand je repris connaissance, mais il y était également pour un bon moment. Solidarité entre elfes, d'après Oropher. La seule solidarité dont il aurait pu faire preuve à mon égard aurait été de faire disparaître son fils de ma vue !

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ me demanda soudain la voix si maudite et si désirée tandis que je grimaçai en m'asseyant sur le banc d'un balcon de la salle de soins à cause de mes quelques côtes cassées.

_- Thranduil, il faut que je vous parle,_ soufflai-je en décidant d'écourter au maximum le supplice. _Il y a entre nous une barrière invisible qui s'appelle le rang social. Une amitié serait déjà mal vue par votre peuple. Alors ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire lors de ce bal serait de la pure bêtise…_

Le prince de Mirkwood ne répondit rien mais ne s'éloigna pas, préférant braver ma demande pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Tendue, je reculai loin de lui avec difficulté avant de me figer au bord du banc, perdue dans mes pensées.

Que dirait Oropher s'il nous voyait ensemble, s'il devinait où se trouvait son fils actuellement ? J'avais peut-être fait une promesse, mais je ne parviendrais certainement pas à répondre de mes actes avec Thranduil à mes côtés.

_- Mon père m'en a parlé_, lâcha-t-il finalement, et bien que je ne le regarde pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir légèrement. _Il a tout vu et m'a fait une leçon de morale comme je n'en avais plus eue depuis que j'ai quitté l'enfance…_

_- J'en suis navrée_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça aurait dû se passer._

_- Non, en effet_, reprit-il. _J'aurais dû vous embrasser jusqu'au bout et vous empêcher de fuir._

Abasourdie par ses mots, je relevai malgré moi les yeux sur lui. Que venait-il de dire ? Se mettre son père à dos seulement pour un baiser ?

_- Pas seulement pour cela_, expliqua-t-il quand je répétais mes interrogations à voix haute. _Mais aussi parce que, lorsque le cor de Fondcombe a retenti, j'ai senti votre terreur au plus profond de mon être. Et je sais très bien à quoi cela correspond._

Ainsi, la colère que j'avais ressentie n'avait effectivement pas été la mienne. Mais accepter ceci signifiait accepter que Thranduil était bel et bien mon âme sœur. Ce qui, en soi, devenait problématique dans la mesure de nos conditions.

_- J'ai avoué cela franchement à mon père et ma mère_, reprit-il en me voyant le dévisager. _Ils n'auront pas le choix, et ils le savent._

_- Je ne veux pas d'une relation où je me sentirais toujours de trop auprès des vôtres_, clamai-je froidement. _Je ne suis peut-être pas princesse, mais Celebrian m'a toujours traitée comme une égale. Je ne supporterais pas de voir votre père me rabaisser continuellement. Je finirais par craquer et par vous humilier en faisant un esclandre. Je suis navrée, il n'y a pas d'issue à cette histoire…_

Je me relevai douloureusement, dans les deux sens du terme, et fis quelques pas. Ce fut alors qu'une étreinte légère se fit sentir autour de ma taille, veillant à ne pas toucher mes blessures, avant qu'une ombre ne passe devant moi et que quelque chose de doux ne se pose sur mes lèvres.

Les lèvres de Thranduil étaient chaudes et avaient un goût de miel. Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'enlaçai sa nuque, le laissant me rapprocher de lui. Perdant tout contrôle sur moi-même, je le laissai m'embrasser sans réagir.

Pendant quelques instants, je me surpris à me dire que c'était tout ce que je voulais au monde. Même si son étreinte était un brin possessive, l'amour qu'il me transmettait était bien plus puissant que la peur que m'inspirait son père. Et c'était ainsi que j'aurais souhaité rester éternellement.

Puis, brutalement, le souvenir de qui nous étions me frappa et je reculai précipitamment, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur le cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-être douloureux !

_- Je vous aime Lalaith_, lâcha Thranduil en tendant une main vers moi.

_- Moi aussi_, répondis-je sans réfléchir. _Mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas accepter cela ! Pardonnez-moi !_

Je partis en courant vers le palais sans me soucier des recommandations des soignantes. Ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Se reposer au maximum. Qu'importe ! La douleur physique ne serait jamais aussi invivable que celle qui me broyait le cœur.

_***0*0***_

Le palais se remettait de ses blessures, et chacun se relevait jour après jour. Mes blessures avaient guéri et j'avais été autorisée à reprendre le travail, mais la déchirure de mon cœur ne s'était pas apaisée. D'autant plus que passer la journée à éviter Thranduil et Oropher était épuisant.

_- Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement_, lâcha une voix dans mon dos alors que je regardai les deux hommes s'éloigner, cachée derrière une statue. _Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra accepter vos sentiments._

Je pivotai sur mes talons et m'inclinai immédiatement en reconnaissant la reine de Mirkwood. Cette dernière me regardait avec un doux sourire et des yeux apaisants. Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'avais peur.

_- Oropher a accepté l'idée, vous savez_, m'annonça-t-elle. _Et c'est sans doute cela que mon fils cherche à vous dire depuis deux jours. Mon mari n'a pas eu le choix, et en même temps vous avez modifié sa manière de voir les choses. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, croyez-moi !_

Je restai silencieuse, refusant de laisser l'espoir que ses mots me prodiguaient me détruire à nouveau. Car il y aurait forcément une chute à cette histoire. Et je craignais qu'elle ne me soit fatale.

_- Thranduil vous aime_, continua-t-elle malgré mon silence. _Et Oropher vous acceptera comme un membre de sa famille. Il est dur, parfois impitoyable, mais c'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de loyal. Il vous aimera comme sa propre fille._

_- Et votre peuple_, lâchai-je finalement. _Ils ne m'accepteront jamais._

_- Vous auriez un tempérament différent du vôtre, cela pourrait être le cas,_ répondit-elle. _Mais vous nous ressemblez beaucoup. Et puis, notre peuple a été impressionné par votre courage à défendre la reine de Fondcombe._

Ceci dit, elle se releva et me sourit à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant ressasser ses propos. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

_***0*0***_

Ressortant de la suite royale, je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Oropher avait beau avoir eu les paroles les plus gentilles qu'il ait sans doute jamais prononcées pour un étranger à sa famille, il était effrayant. Et son « _Je vous admets dans ma famille, finalement, mais je vous tiens à l'œil !_ » ne parvenait pas à me rassurer.

_- Mon père fait-il vraiment aussi peur ?_ demanda Thranduil quand je sortis en trombe dans le jardin, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un bond en le voyant. _Tout le monde court comme ça dès qu'il leur parle…_

_- Il n'est pas rassurant_, avouai-je sans chercher à mentir.

_- Je sais de quoi vous avez parlé_, murmura-t-il. _Et j'espère que vous accepterez enfin de ne plus me fuir._

Interloquée, je me demandai comment il s'était rendu compte que je le fuyais. J'avais pourtant été discrète !

_- Autant que votre frère aîné quand il fuit ses adoratrices_, répondit Thranduil à ma remarque muette. _Disparaître dès que j'entre dans une pièce fini par être très flagrant…_

Je restai muette, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je le regardai approcher prudemment, peinant encore à admettre les paroles d'Oropher. Était-il possible de s'aimer sans qu'on nous mette d'obstacles ?

Thranduil ne me laissa pas me perdre en délibération car il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement et passionnément sans me permettre de fuir. Ce que je n'avais à cet instant nullement l'intention de faire !

_- JE LE SAVAIS !_ hurla la voix d'Elrohir dans mon dos, et je sursautai violemment en cessant d'embrasser Thranduil. _JE SAVAIS QU'ILS ETAIENT AMOUREUX !_

_- Ne crie pas aussi fort, Elrohir_, ordonna Celebrian.

Mais je doutais à présent que le palais en entier ne l'ait pas entendu. De toute manière, le plus important était devant moi.

Elrond et Celebrian souriaient joyeusement, preuve qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas. La reine de Mirkwood se retenait visiblement d'applaudir, et elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Quant à Oropher, il se tenait immobile.

_- Père ?_ demanda Thranduil en me sentant me tendre dans ses bras.

Le regard d'Oropher finit par s'adoucir. Soulagée, je me détendis légèrement.

_- Merci_, soufflai-je.

Je sentis les doigts de Thranduil frotter mes bras mais c'était nul doute parce que je n'étais pas entièrement rassurée par Oropher. Et il me faudrait sans nul doute du temps pour l'être totalement. Mais qu'importait, j'avais ce que je voulais et son étreinte autour de ma taille me persuada que j'avais fais le bon choix.

* * *

_**"Le véritable amour n'a pas de fin heureuse parce que le véritable amour ne se termine pas"**_

* * *

**Alors tout d'abord, j'ai un grand remerciement à faire à **_**Caladwen7**_** ou encore baptisé **_**0-Hikari-0**_** qui a fait un travail merveilleux et que je ne remercierais jamais assez en fait. Merci à toi encore une fois pour avoir corriger ces 13 pages en une journée ! Et j'espère que les quelques modifications que j'ai faites te plairont. Je me suis forcée à écrire une scène un tant soit peu romantique qui n'était pas là quand tu as corrigé. Pour te réserver une surprise à la lecture :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**A tous les autres, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui continuent à me laisser des commentaires sur ma fic LoR. Je ne peux pas vous y répondre car je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire, mais sachez que je les lis et qu'ils me font super plaisir !**

**Pour tous ceux qui attendent ma fic sur Thranduil, je vous tiens au courant sur Facebook.**

**Et pour tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu !**


End file.
